1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pipe-cleaning devices and, more specifically, to a portable apparatus for rotatably maintaining a length of conduit on an incline to facilitate the cleaning of fresh concrete and other material from therewithin by allowing an operator to use one hand to easily rotate the conduit resting on roller bearings secured to an inclined platform while the other hand remains free to simultaneously introduce a liquid jet spray therethrough thus utilizing the confluence to remove waste material adhering to the conduit and the effluence to flush the waste material out of the conduit. A rotatable pylon stop is located on the lower bearing side of the platform to prevent the conduit from sliding down the incline while providing minimal resistance to the conduit""s rotatability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices which provide for cleaning conduit. While these conduit-cleaning devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide an inclined, conduit-cleaning platform with roller bearings to suspend the conduit in a freewheeling manner above a central portion of the platform. It is further desirable to provide an apparatus for cleaning conduit that is portable and could be folded into a compact unit for easy storage.
The present invention discloses a portable apparatus for rotatably maintaining a length of conduit on an incline to allow an operator to easily and thoroughly clean the conduit as he sprays a jet stream of liquid into the conduit and rotates it manually to ensure the circumferential cleansing of the interior of the conduit. A pair of rows of rollers are mounted on the top surface of the platform surface upon which the conduit revolves. The platform is hingedly pivoted at its midsection for folding. Multiple legs support the platform on an incline, having a longer leg having an A-frame shape and a shorter leg. Both legs are foldable and the longer leg is height adjustable. A rotatable pylon stop member is positioned on the lower end of the platform to retain conduit on the platform. A slidable tray is disposed on the platform for accepting longer conduits. A drive system may also be provided to mechanically turn the rollers and thereby the conduit. Furthermore, means for connecting multiple platforms together in order to form a longer platform for receiving longer conduit may be provided.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable apparatus for rotatably maintaining a length of conduit on an incline which will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable apparatus for rotatably maintaining a length of conduit on an incline that is easy and safe to use by providing a stable, inclined platform on which to rotate the conduit while spraying to insure that the conduit is at an appropriate incline to allow adequate effluent flow without the operator having to awkwardly lift and spin the conduit while trying to control the nozzle of the jet spray.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable apparatus for rotatably maintaining a length of conduit on an incline including a platform with two parallel rows of raised cylindrical freewheeling roller bearings running longitudinally that rotate perpendicular to the center of the platform and suspend the conduit above a central portion of the platform where it can be rotated clockwise or counterclockwise without rolling in one direction or the other.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a portable apparatus for rotatably maintaining a length of conduit on an incline having a rotatable pylon stop comprising a post and cylindrical roller bearing extending perpendicularly from a lower central portion of the platform""s topside thereby effectively preventing the conduit from sliding down and off the platform. The pylon is of a height that will only provide contact with the lower lip of the conduit and will therefore roll in the same direction to minimize rotational resistance from the weight of the conduit against the pylon.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a portable apparatus for rotatably maintaining a length of conduit on an incline having a platform comprising two sections that are connected by a hinge to permit the platform to fold in half for practical transport and storage.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable apparatus for rotatably maintaining a length of conduit on an incline having a slidable tray on the superior end of the platform which would allow an operator the extend the platform to accommodate conduit members of varying lengths.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable apparatus for rotatably maintaining a length of conduit on an incline having two pivotally attached support stands that can swivel flush along the underside of the platform during storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable apparatus for rotatably maintaining a length of conduit on an incline having two pivotally attached support stands with telescoping legs to adjust the incline accordingly.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a portable apparatus for rotatably maintaining a length of conduit on an incline wherein the platform wheel bearings are affixed to the platform via a-frame axle supports that preserve bearing alignment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable apparatus for rotatably maintaining a length of conduit on an incline having a motor with a drive mechanism to rotate the conduit rather than having the operator turn it manually.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.